For The Patch
by fanfictionstorylover3009
Summary: In this 5-chapter Halloween fic, to obtain a new patch, the Fireside Girls with their leader Isabella enter an old abandoned house on the hill and stay there through the night. Will they survive to be proven worthy for the patch or they will chicken out? Not canon to my other story "The Summer Adventure".
1. Chapter 1

**For The Patch **

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb but I own the character Chris who will have a part for this chapter.**

"Going Through a Haunted House Patch? What is that?"

"It is a patch that tests the courage of the Fireside Girls. In order to obtain the patch, troop members must enter a spooky haunted house and stay there for the night.

"So, did you get the patch?"

"Actually not yet. Only our leader Isabella had obtained one."

"Planning to get it this year?"

"I don't know."

Chris and Adyson were talking on their way from their school to their home. Their school bus was so they were forced to either walk or call their parents or guardians to get them. Since Chris and Adyson's parents are busy, they had no choice but to walk home on the same road.

"Better get it now or you'll gonna still be terrified for next days, months, or years." Chris said.

"I guess you're right. OK. Tonight, I'll be bringing along the other Fireside Girls with me. You coming?" Adyson asked.

"Nah. We will be preparing for our vacation back home. But I am sure you can do it. Maybe I can call Django for some motivation."

"No! No need. We'll be entering the haunted house at the hill tonight for the patch."

And that night, Adyson along with her other members Ginger, Gretchen, Holly and Katie are standing at the front of an old abandoned house.

"Are you sure we should do this Adyson?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda creepy." Ginger added.

"Guys, I know you're all scared because so do I. But we have to do this to prove that we're courageous and deserving for the patch." Adyson said.

"Say, why are we still waiting here?" Holly asked.

"Did you remember? Chief said that she's gonna guide us." Katie said. "By which here she is now."

Isabella arrived on her Fireside Girl uniform with some sleeping bags.

"OK troop. Everyone ready?" she asked.

All nodded. She then got a folded piece of paper from the pocket on one of the sleeping bags. She then unfolded it and showed it to her members.

"What is that?" Adyson asked.

"An old blueprint of the house that Phineas and Ferb found. In this bedroom, we sleep through the night. And here's the dining room and the bathroom, in case someone has to go." Isabella said as she pointed the rooms on the blueprint.

"That's a pretty large house. And pretty old." Gretchen said.

"Yes, yes it is. All right, troop. The sooner we can enter, the sooner we can ready to sleep or ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting?" All except Isabella said in unison.

"That is we have time or some circumstances might happen. OK, let's go!"

And with that, the Fireside Girls entered the old house. The door wasn't locked so they easily get inside with no problem. Once they closed the door, screams were heard.

**This is output of the idea that I thought yesterday. I hope you like it. This will be a 4-chapter story and will be updated daily through October 31, Halloween and focused on the Fireside Girls.**

**That is it for now. Until then, stay tuned…! **


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Patch**

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb characters The Fireside Girls (including Isabella).**

The Fireside Girls screamed as they fell from the first floor to the basement. Thankfully, many soft beds scattered on the floor of the basement broke their fall.

As they get up, Adyson said, "Who could have thought that the first floor was not strong enough?"

"Well, the house was abandoned a long time ago. The floor was made of wood and infested by termites. " Isabella said.

"No wonder it broke up so easily."

"Chief, it is pretty dark down here. Did you bring a flashlight?" Gretchen asked.

Isabella took three flashlights from her bag and gave those to Adyson, Ginger and Katie.

"Thanks Chief." Ginger said upon receiving the flashlight.

"Your welcome. Fireside Girls are always prepared." Isabella said.

"Did you have that bag when we entered?" Adyson asked.

Before Isabella answered the question, they heard a sound of a breaking glass from above.

"G-guys, what's that noise?" Holly asked.

"It sounds like something fragile broke from the first floor." Gretchen answered.

"Let's go see it!" Adyson said as she turned on her flashlight. The others also turned on their flashlights.

When the light from their flashlights turned on, they start finding the stairs to the first floor. Upon searching, they saw the beds which one of those was the one they land on and some old stacks of books at the dusty shelves at the corner. When they looked at those books, they noticed that one of those was a journal. When Isabella grabbed the journal, they heard a noise at the other side. They ran to the other side and noticed the cemented stairs leading to the first floor.

"Wow. It's like one of the movies I watched when the lead guy pulled a book from a shelf and a set of a stairs show up." Ginger said.

"I watch that too. Except that the book that was used as the key to open the stairs was removed." Holly said, pointing at the journal that was still on Isabella's hand.

"I didn't notice this book was still on my hand." Isabella said as she looked at the journal. "Anyways, we should be going up now."

The others agreed and they went upstairs. Upon climbing, the girls noticed some strange symbols engraved on the walls including a message that says: "THIS PLACE IS NOT SAFE!" Adyson and Ginger were somehow scared when they saw skulls and some bones on the steps of the stairs. This place is getting creepier than they thought.

When they reached the upper first floor, cold night winds blew at them. Some were luckily had their sweaters on while the others shivered due to the cold wind.

When the cold wind stopped blowing, Isabella instructed her troop to go to the bedroom first without her.

"But where are you going, Chief?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm going to check the kitchen. I wanna see if we can cook something there. Here. I will leave this journal to you." Isabella said as she gave the journal to Gretchen. "See you guys later!"

And then she went to the kitchen, leaving the other members behind.

"Here are the sleeping bags that Isabella gave me earlier. We have to go to the bedroom and set these in the floor." Ginger said as she and Adyson distributed the sleeping bags to their fellow members.

After the sleeping bags were distributed, they carefully (the floors have some holes) walk to the bedroom. Upon reaching there, they set up their sleeping bags right next to a seemingly damaged bed.

Silence conquered the next few minutes. Everyone was bored of waiting for their leader to arrive. They decided to play some games but later get tired of it that they became silent again.

They were surprised when the grandfather clock rang to announce that it's 10 o' clock in the evening. They were curious and wondering on what was keeping Isabella for so long that they decided to go to the kitchen themselves.

They were about to twist the knob of the door when it opened by itself and the door was opened. What made them surprised is that someone who opened the door asked them a question:

"What are you kids doing here?"

**This is now the Chapter 2. It's really to write these kinds of stories if you're not really used to it. I'm just a mere amateur in writing stories especially fan fics.**

**I just realised today that I made an error on the summary and on the first chapter (not counting those missing words). This one is gonna be a 5-chapter fic, not a 4-chapter one. So, sorry for that error.**

**I guees I'll just leave this as a cliffhanger as always. This is really all I gotta say. Until then, stay tuned..!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Patch**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own the characters here except one specific OC who will appear in this chapter. (No, it's not Chris.)**

"What are you kids doing here?"

That question made the Fireside Girls surprised and shiver with fear. They could not even utter a word to answer the person who asked them.

The person asked again, "I said: What are you kids doing here?"

Finally, Ginger managed to answer the question, "We're here for the Going Through a Haunted House Patch for the Fireside Girls."

The person who revealed _herself _to be an old woman in her 40's to 50's said to them, "A chance to get a patch, eh? Well, you girls are just wasting your time here. This house ain't haunted."

"But what about the skulls and bones we found at the stairway to the basement?" Gretchen asked.

"What skulls and bones? There are no skulls or bones at any part of the house. You're all getting delirious. Now go on, shoo. Get out of the house." The old woman said as she tries to rid the girls away from the house.

"But our leader is at the kitchen." Adyson said as they were forcefully driven to the entrance.

"I already told her and she's out of the house already."

They reached the entrance door and surprisingly to the girls, the hole near it was nowhere to be seen.

"Can I have a question?" Holly asked.

"What is it?" the old woman said.

"Did you fix the hole in here?"

"What hole?"

"We fell through this floor to the basement causing a hole here in the floor."

"You must be all tired. It's 10 in the evening. You parents must be all worried." The old woman said as she shoved the girls outside.

"But we just wanna make—"

Before Holly could finish his sentence, the door slammed shut.

"...sure."

The girls, having no choice, decided to walk to Isabella's house. Upon reaching the house, they rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Isabella's mother answered the doorbell.

"Oh girls, what are you doing here? And where's Isa?" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella's mother, asked.

"I thought she's here in your house." Adyson answered.

"What? I thought she's with you guys for your Going Through a Haunted House patch."

"So, you mean she never came home since the time she left to assist us?"

"No."

That's the time that the girls thought something's weird. The old woman could have lied to them and Isabella's still at the house and maybe trapped as well. Or at least that's what Adyson deduced.

Without hesitation, the girls started to run, leaving Isabella's mother alone.

"Uh... Do you girls want some snacks?"

They reached the old house. The girls hide at the side of the house while catching their breaths.

"OK Girls. We have to enter the house without being noticed." Adyson said to her other members.

"But where should we go?" Ginger asked.

"Gretchen, do you still have the blueprint of the house?" Adyson asked Gretchen.

"Oh. Here." Gretchen said as she gets the blueprint and hands it to Adyson.

"Here. We pass through the vents which would directly go to the kitchen." Adyson said as she points to the vents on the blueprint.

"That's where Isabella said she was going." Holly said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Gretchen enthusiastically said.

"Yeah!" All except Ginger quietly said to prevent from being heard.

The girls started to go inside the house. But there's only one problem.

"How do we go inside the vents?"

**Sorry, I didn't get to upload the next chapter yesterday. My computer was just fixed so I have to turn it on and install the printer we bought two weeks ago. My computer has no Word installed and it was getting pretty late in the night when I finished so I moved the posting of the new chapter to tomorrow.**

**Anyway, the OC in the story is the old woman. I haven't decided on a name yet. But maybe I can name her in the last chapter. Suggestions would be nice. This old woman has a vital part in this fanfic. Now that the Fireside Girls are planning to sneak inside, what will they discover and will they succeed in finding Isabella? Find out in the next chapter which will be published together with this today.**

**That's all for this chapter. Until then, stay tuned.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Patch**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own the characters here.**

The girls finally made a way to enter the vents. They used a somewhat tall ladder and went inside one by one. They continued to crawl until Adyson signals them to go down. Reaching the highest shelf, they carefully climb down until they reached the floor.

"This is the kitchen." Adyson said.

"What now? I can't see Isabella anywhere!" Gretchen remarked.

"We go into different rooms and find her. We have to make sure if she's here, only in a different room. Wow, I sounded like a leader."

"Then, we have to split up. " Ginger said.

"That's a great idea! Let's do this, girls!" Gretchen said, careful not to shout louder.

And thus, the Fireside Girls searched for Isabella. Adyson searched the basement, Ginger searched the living room, Katie stayed in the kitchen to look for the possible hiding places and Gretchen and Holly searched the bathrooms and other vacant rooms. But they didn't find Isabella anywhere.

They met again in the kitchen and all reported that they did not find Isabella. The girls were about to leave when Ginger realized that they did not yet explored one room: the bedroom.

The girls went to the bedroom and checked for possible hiding spots. While searching, they did not notice that the grandfather clock suddenly had hands and feet and begins to march to the girls. It made a growl so audible that the girls hear it and surprised them. They looked at the grandfather clock having feet and hands coming closer to them and then they screamed and ran.

And then, a chase scene occurred. As the grandfather clock chased them, more other inanimate objects gained life. Upon reaching a fork on the hallway, they decided to split up. Ginger and Gretchen went to the left while Adyson, Holly and Katie on the right. They went to several rooms and hide to trick the "monsters" that they are not there. And once they leave, they got out of the room and go the other way in hopes not be caught.

Meanwhile, while Adyson, Holly and Katie hide in the bathroom, Katie couldn't help to ask, "How come suddenly the objects in this house become terrifying monsters and haunt us?"

"I really have no idea." Adyson answered.

Then, they heard poundings in the door. One hand smashed though it and opened lock at the door. And the monsters started to come closer to them. They were trapped.

But suddenly, someone hit one of the monsters. Other monsters turned around to see who knock down one of them. Adyson, Katie and Holly were glad to see Ginger and Gretchen with bats on their hands.

"Now, if one of you touches our friends, you'll be knocked down like the other guy over there." Ginger said as she tries to threaten the monsters.

But it didn't work.

Instead, the monsters came closer to her and Gretchen. They continue to knock or smash them all but the number of monsters continued to increase until they are now surrounded.

"What are we gonna do? They're surrounded!" Katie asked.

"I got it! Follow me." Adyson answered.

While more monsters surrounded Ginger and Gretchen, Katie and Holly followed Adyson which looks like the position of runner before running.

"OK. On 3." Adyson signalled.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

"CHARGE!" they all shouted as they ran through the monsters, which caused some monsters to knock down.

They grabbed Ginger and Gretchen and continued to run until they reached the very same room they saw the grandfather clock being alive: the bedroom. They locked all the locks on the door, hoping that the monsters cannot come in. When the monsters finally came in front of the bedroom door, they all closed their eyes and trembled with fear.

Poundings were heard. Each of the girls was thinking that this may be their end and there is no other way.

Suddenly or perhaps luckily, Gretchen accidentally pressed a hidden button at the side of the bed, causing the whole room to turn around.

Each one of them was probably thinking at that time: _We are saved._

**And that is the 4****th**** Chapter. And I got to admit, this one was the hardest chapter to write. Thinking of ideas of making this fic Halloween-like without ruining the rating is very hard for me that I can't make an epic or somewhat good chase scene. And I also made the chapter more of a narrative or descriptive. Hope this one's OK and not somewhat lame.**

**Anyway, the Fireside Girls are saved from monsters... for now. But still, more questions are still need to be answered. Where is Isabella? Who is the old woman? And what cause inanimate objects of the house to become scary monsters? All will be answered in the last chapter of the fanfic "For The Patch"**

**Until then, stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For The**** Patch**

**Chap****t****er 5 (The**** Fin****al Chapter)**

**I**** d****o not own the Phineas and Ferb characters who will appear in this chapter except the OCs I will be mentioning at the end.**

Darkness. Darkness conquered the night especially in the situation the Fireside Girls are facing now.

It's been hours since they fell asleep. They were all tired due to all the running they made. And the bed made a great sleeping place to them.

Gretchen first woke up. After seeing the room being dark, she reached for a flashlight and turned it on to give some light. She wondered why they are in a dark room until she remembered what happened.

She got up and surveyed the place. She could see the bed from the bedroom which the other Fireside Girls were sleeping on. She turned around and saw the room was filled with decaying roses with the picture of a young woman lying on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. Upon examination, she saw the words "Ellyn Jade McKinley".

"This must be her name." Gretchen said to herself. She looked at the picture closely and noticed that the young woman in the picture looked familiar. She eventually woke her other members up to show to them what she discovered.

"Well, I'll be surprised. This picture was taken like 40 years ago." Adyson said as she saw the picture.

"I can't help to think that she resembled someone that we just met." Ginger said.

"Before we think about who this woman is, should we try to find a way to get out of the house?" Holly asked.

"We could. But how about the patch?" Adyson asked.

"I think we slept like in 7 hours. I think it should qualify us to get the patch." Gretchen answered.

"Very well then. The sun's gonna rise up soon. We should find Isabella and a way to get out of here."

The girls agreed and turned on their flashlights and searched a possible way to get out of the dark room.

After a few moments, Katie found something.

"Guys, I think I found the way out!" she said.

When the others gathered to see what Katie saw, Katie turned a dial to open the door that seems to be only entrance and the exit of the room. (Just as the readers know, the room's cemented so it is impossible to go out.)

Now that the door's opened, the girls got out of the room and climbed up the stairs. They were rejoicing their victory until they remembered the monsters still rummaging around the house.

So they devised a plan to sneak through the house without being caught. They passed under tables, hid behind the closets and ran away from the monsters. Upon nearing the front entrance of the house, Gretchen came to realization.

"You know, I think that Isabella's really not in the house anymore." Gretchen said.

"What made you say that?" Ginger asked.

"Well, we passed all the rooms and we didn't see Chief anywhere. It's possible that what the old woman said was true."

Before Ginger could utter a word, a sound of breaking vase suddenly surprised them all.

They turned around and saw Adyson next to the broken vase.

"Oops. Sorry." Adyson sheepishly said.

"So much of a plan not to be noticed." Ginger said as she facepalmed her.

As expected, the monsters noticed the sound and started to march to them.

"What are we going to do?" Holly asked.

"Girls, we fight and make our way to the entrance." Adyson said.

The girls agreed to Adyson's suggestion and prepared their sashes and their sleeping bags to fight the monsters.

"You girls ready?" Adyson asked.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"OK, CHARGE!"

The girls charged and hit every monster they faced. But due to the large number of monsters, it wasn't a long time before they were completely overpowered.

"I wonder why there are so many monsters here?" Katie asked.

"I really have no idea." Gretchen answered.

Meanwhile, at a tall building in the city...

_Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy!_

"Pinky the Chihuahua, could you please get out of that trap and help me here?" Professor Poofenplotz asked her nemesis as she was held by her make-up somewhat hostage. "Apparently, using the -inator that I let someone made was really a bad idea."

Pinky the Chihuahua get out of the trap by pushing the button from the remote using the extended mechanical arm from his fedora and fought all the make-up monsters that held Poofenplotz hostage.

"Thank you, Pinky the Chihuahua. You can go now." Poofenplotz said to her nemesis.

Pinky the Chihuahua tilted his fedora and left the building

When her nemesis finally out, Professor Poofenplotz got her phone and called someone.

An answer came and said, "Hello? This is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmitz. How can I help you?"

"Doofenshmirtz, did you install anything to you Make Objects Alive-inator?" Poofenplotz asked.

"What made you say that?"

"Your -inator made my make-up alive which is supposedly a good help for me since I don't have to make-up myself if I'm alone. But when they became alive, the became like monsters and suddenly attacked me!"

"Really? Let me check something."

There were few minutes if silence until Dr. Doofensmirtz said, "Oops. The one I send to you was the Make Objects _Monsters_-inator. That's the -inator I'm going to use in today's evil scheme. Yours is in my basement."

"How did the two switch up?" Poofenplotz asked.

"Well, I believe it was like this..."

Back at the old house, the Fireside GIrls are still panicking when the monsters surround them.

"What are we going to do? We're trapped!" Ginger shouted.

Indeed they are trapped. The girls were about to lose hope when someone fought the monsters one by one.

"Whoa. Who's the fighter?" Adyson asked.

The person who fought the monsters was revealed to be the old woman they saw last night.

"It's the old woman! What is she doing here?" Ginger asked.

Gretchen suddenly realized something. She took out the old photo she got earlier and looked at it and the old lady.

"Wait. Is she...?" Gretchen asked to herself.

The old woman came near to them and said, "I told you girls to get out of here. Now look at the trouble you cost!"

"We're sorry. We're just wanna find our leader!" Adyson said.

"I already told you she already got out last night. Now go!"

"But-"

"GO!"

The girls have no choice but to leave. While the monsters are distracted, they ran to the main entrance door. Upon reaching the door, they saw the hole they fell into. But they didn't wonder about the hole's sudden appearance and got out. They stopped to catch their breath, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, watcha 'doin?"

They turned around and saw it was...

"ISABELLA!"

They approached and hugged her.

"Whoa. What's with you guys? Where have you been all night?" she asked.

"Wait. You've been finding us all night?" Adyson asked.

"Yeah. Even since an old woman told me to get out of the house, I've been waiting outside for you all to go out since the old woman told me she will warn you all. I thought I lost you all that night that I decided to go home. That was when my mom told me that you all came looking for me. I decided to go back but it was late that I didn't continue to go."

"But how come you didn't see us go out?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah. And what's with the hole that keeps appearing and disappearing?" Holly added.

"Well, when I decided to go home, I saw Phineas and Ferb and they invited me to their star gazing activity, so we took a different path. As for the hole we fell through, I was strongly confused on how it is gone until Ferb told me that the old woman probably used an illusion to trick us to think that the hole mysteriously disappeared." Isabella explained.

"And the monsters?"

"What monsters?"

Back at Professor Poofenplotz building….

"…and then the delivery guy said—"

"Enough! I get it now. Just tell me how to reverse this thing!" Poofenplotz demanded.

"OK. Just press the self-destruct button at the back. Don't worry, the explosion will not be massive because I used a different mixture—" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said until Poofenplotz hanged up.

"Man, will he stop babbling? Next time, I won't get –inators or whatever from him." She said to herself.

She pressed the self-destruct button at the back, which made the –inator explode but not too big to let the building and herself explode with it.

"Hm…. What is something I forgot to do? Oh yeah. Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!"

She sighed for a bit and said, "Now to get some beauty rest."

Back at the girls, they are still chatting about their experiences inside the house.

"And then, the old woman fought all the monsters. It's like she knows karate or something." Adyson said.

"Wow. You guys must be really scared inside the house, aren't you? That's some interesting story but I think most of it was just imaginations." Isabella said.

"But Isabella! It's true. The objects are really alive and they attacked us." Ginger said.

The girls opened again the front door and saw only objects scattered on the floor and some even broke.

"You were saying?"

"B-but how?"

"Come on, let's stop this. We're sounding like Candace and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

Then, a chihuahua arrived in front of them.

"Oh, there you are, Pinky!" they all said in unison.

"OK girls, since you slept and survived the whole night, I present to you the Going Through a Haunted House Patch." Isabella said as she gave the patches to her members.

"Yes! Now I finally show Chris that I survived a whole night in a mysterious and scary haunted house!" Adyson said to herself.

"I'm right here!"

Chris arrived with Phineas, Ferb and Perry.

"So, you finally get the patch, huh? Good job." Chris said to Adyson.

"Thanks." Adyson replied.

"So, Isabella. Is this the house?" Phineas asked Isabella.

"Yeah. This is old house on the hill." Isabella said.

"Told you their entering the McKinley house." Phineas said to Ferb.

"Wait. Is this the owner of the house?" Gretchen said as she hands the photo she found to Phineas.

"Yeah. Ellyn Jade McKinley and her husband Joey McKinley both lived here. Even her husband passed away, she took care of the house as her own child."

"Three years ago, she disappeared. People believe she passed away. Some sightings have said they saw her still keeping the house beautiful as it can be." Ferb said. "And that's her right there."

Ferb pointed to the old woman that they girls saw. She waved to them and disappeared into the thin air.

"So, the old woman we saw was a ghost?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Phineas answered.

And with that, the girls with Phineas, Ferb and Chris decided to clean the house to honor the woman who still kept her house clean and perfect as it can be. Perry and Pinky helped too, though they didn't do much. Seeing the house still in perfect shape even though with some holes and leaking, made them think that old woman is happy seeing her house like that together with her husband whom she loved.

And that's the moment that the Fireside Girls will never forget.

**THE END….. of the story**

**FINALLY! The final chapter is finished even I am sure I passed it late. I planned to published it at October 31 but there's this Halloween party and my sibling don't wanna give up the laptop so it took a long time to finally published this. Hope every question was answered…. Wait. In response to the review of ****14AmyChan****, here is the following scene I put up.**

After cleaning, Gretchen couldn't help to ask Isabella one thing.

"Isabella, I was wondering. What did you do at the kitchen during that night?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh, nothing." Isabella answered.

"Come on. Tell me!"

"OK. I made a letter to Phineas to invite him to go that newly-built restaurant at downtown. It's really hard to think words to keep myself unknown. So, I stayed in the kitchen to concentrate and at the same time keep it a secret to you girls."

"Did he see it?"

"I don't know."

They turned around to see Phineas finding the letter that Isabella made.

"Hey Ferb. Check this." Phineas said as he picked up the letter. "An invitation to a newly-built restaurant. I wanna go there!"

Isabella let out a small but a quiet YES! to herself.

"It would also be nice if you come too, Ferb. Also with Mom, Dad, Candace and maybe Buford and Baljeet as well."

Isabella looked shocked on what she saw.

"Guess you forgot to include the word 'alone'." Gretchen said to her and let out a small giggle.

Then Phineas turned around to Isabella, "Thanks, Isabella! You're the best!"

"How did he know it was my letter? I signed it as Anonymous." Isabella asked.

"Maybe he just knows you. Or maybe your handwriting perhaps." Gretchen answered.

Isabella stood there, still shocked on what she saw and knew.

**Hope that answers things. Anyway, thanks to all to those who reviewed, faved and followed. I admit I'm not a good writer but at least I'm still glad that someone appreciates my writing.**

**BTW, this is the longest chapter I wrote. 1,885 words (excluding the inserted scene).**

**So this is it, have a good day and still stay tuned to my other story.**

**Happy Halloween! (or belated for this matter)**

**OCs that appeared:**

**Chris**

**Ellyn Jade McKinley**


End file.
